The present invention relates to a tank cover for covering the tank socket of vehicle fuel tanks, whereby the actual tank cover flap is substantially plate-shaped and provided at an inner face with a curved, especially substantially J-shaped, pivot arm.
Such tank covers according to the prior art are manufactured as a molded part of a hard but tenacious plastic material and are color-matched with the exterior skin of the vehicle. The manufacture of such a molded part requires comparatively complicated and expensive tools and, furthermore, the actual flap body is difficult to paint. In general, it is necessary to subject the flap as well as the pivot arm to a finishing step. This results is unnecessary painting steps and material loss.